The Mislead Guest
by MrsSakuraPotter
Summary: A Bunny and Darien ROMANCE! An unknown enemy has appeared on the scene and her main target is none other than SerenityBunny. The enemy is a new outer scout! It seems everyone is finding out Bunny's SailorMoon! What's next? R&R! Please!
1. Prologue Where Everything Began

Disclaimer note: Sailor Moon and all of its characters are the property of the brilliant mind of the great Naoko Takeuchi. I am just using her marvelous characters for fun and am in no way taking credit for Naoko's work. If you don't like my stuff and feel you want to sue me, feel free to try but you won't get anything cause- HA HA HA- I HAVE NO MONEY WHAT SO EVER! Ha ha ha! Plus I'm just having fun, so just go ahead and pull that stick out of your butt! To those of you who like my stuff- I LOVE YOU! ::Sniff, sniff:: Okay I'm sure your bored of listening to this so I'll get on with the fanfic. This is my first one so I hope you like it! Thank you to my sisters Eman, India (Utena ^_^), Tabs, Jess, and Mindy, and everyone I didn't mention for helping me out and just inspiring me to write it!  
  
(AN: This fic of mine is mostly based on the manga with some of the anime included. This fic takes place after the Stars series. When referring to the Stars series I am referring to the anime version of the Stars series in my fic, or at least the parts with Galaxia. The rest is mostly based on the manga, including Super S with Nephrenia.) (Another AN: Sorry it'll be short. I would like to inform you all there is a character in here that isn't in the anime or manga, that character is Sailor Numa. I'm sooo proud because she's my creation! ::sniff, sniff:: Ok, ok, I'm just Joking!) This is the prologue so it's pretty short.  
  
The Mislead Guest By: Philly Babe ^.~  
  
Prologue  
  
"NO! I will be the last one to evacuate! Make sure all my people are safely on their way to Earth before telling me to evacuate again!" said the beautiful woman standing before the pleading man. Her doe like brown eyes so expressive and filled with grief at losing her home planet. She was the very image of her dearly departed mother. Her hair, a russet brown color, was nape length and curled in. Her skin was a rich copper color. Her facial features were finely sculpted, the high cheekbones, strong aristocratic nose, and a proud jut of a chin. She was wearing an elegant strapless evening gown that was gray with flowers embroider along the top of the dress (I don't really know the term to describe that is) and all along the hem line, with the Planet Numa symbol on the skirt. (AN: Numa's symbol is a heart with two horns on top, a stick coming out of the bottom on it "Yes, milady," the man responded before leaving. I wonder what the planet Earth will be like, the princess of the currently exploding planet Numa thought aloud.  
  
*****Months Later***** "I really appreciate you allowing me and my people reside on this planet Prince Endymion." The princess said, gratitude filling her voice. How in the universe could there be a man so beautiful? The glamorous princess wondered. "There is really no need for thanks dear princess." Endymion reassured her. "Well, I guess now that my people and I are a burden on you and your people, an engagement between us was inevitable." "I guess so, but as I've said before your people are not a burden, and they are welcome to stay her for the rest of there lives if that's what they wish." I only wish my father wasn't forcing a marriage between us to unite our people. I'll try to find a way out without hurting her to badly. However I still must find away to marry Serenity. I understand that the gods forbid contact between the people of the Silver Millennium and the people of Earth, but somehow we'll find a way to be together- "-Prince, are you listening to me?" "Oh. Sorry Princess my mind wandered off. You were saying." "I was saying how glad I am to be your future bride and that." Endymion's mind returns to thinking of his beloved Serenity.  
  
*****Two days later in the Earth Palace Garden***** "I must return soon. Venus was all over me like a hawk. She'll probably be coming in the next half hour looking for me." Serenity commented in a disgruntled voice. "Well then, lets make the best of the time we have." Endymion said then proceeded in kissing her. They didn't know they had two uninvited guests watching them. "Oh Endymion, how I do love you so! Why must your father keep trying to force you to marry Numa?" "He believes it is the best way to unite both of our people would be to unite our two kingdoms threw marriage, and we can't count on your mother finding a new planet for her and her people to live on anytime soon." "I understand that she must be in a great deal of pain after losing her planet, but I can't help but be selfish and want to keep you all to myself." "Oh, Serenity. Never fear, for you're the only woman I could ever love as absolutely and truly as I love you. You are my soul mate and you complete me. Without you I would have never known the true meaning of the words life and love." He cups Serenity's face with his hand while she closes her eyes expectantly and gently kisses her. She wraps her arms around the nape of his neck and moans from pure delight as he deepens the kiss. He parts her lips with his tongue and slowly rubs his tongue against hers, as a result Serenity whimpers and makes these little sexy noises in the back of her throat which damn near drive Endymion insane from wanting her. (AN: Hey give me a break this whole fic thing is new to Me. ^.~) "We must stop before any of this goes to far Serenity." "Alright. However, know this: I am ready to be yours intimately as soon as you're ready to make me yours." (AN: corny I know but I think it's sweet) At his look of shock she giggles and kisses him good-bye, she then teleports back to her room in the Moon Kingdom Palace.  
  
So, Endymion doesn't love me or want my people to live on this planet. It's all Princess Serenity's fault! I will make her sorry she ever tried to take Endymion away from me! To think I am one of her protectors and she dares betray be like that! She will see. I can also dance to the tune of treachery very well actually. I, Sailor Numa, am no longer a protector Princess Serenity! From now on I am dedicated to seeing her downfall from this day forward. Endymion will belong to me. She then sees that she wasn't the only one spying on the oblivious couple. Beryl is off to the side looking at the prince with longing in her eyes. Hmmm. I can see the evil in her heart and the longing Maybe with her help we can bring down the moon kingdom forever. Ha Ha Ha!  
  
*****Months later during the fall of the Moon Kingdom***** "The other outer senshi can't help us because they are forbidden to leave their posts. Numa, you however are living on Earth so you can protect Serenity along with the inner senshi." Queen Serenity said. "We are in a desperate situation and I would feel better to know that Serenity was protected completely." "Yes your majesty."  
  
Ha ha ha! If only she knew that I am the one who allowed the Negaverse to attack so that our dear Princess Serenity will be destroyed. As a former outer senshi I had information the inner senshi didn't even have. If that silly Beryl thinks she's getting Endymion after Serenity is dead then she's in for a big surprise. I am the only one Endymion belongs with. We were made for each other I know it! He will be with only me forever!  
***** "No!" Endymion yelled as he jumped in front of a blow dealt from Beryl meant to kill Serenity. As Endymion fell all his loyal followers, the inner senshi, and a certain treacherous former outer senshi watched in horror along with Serenity. "ENDYMION!" Serenity yelled in anguish as she felt his life force slipping away. She felt as though she had died so she completed the task Beryl had stared by picking up the legendary sword meant to protect her, and in a twist of irony used it to kill herself by thrusting it into her own chest. Venus seeing this screamed in agony, picked up the sword and with it delivered a deadly blow to Beryl killing her. Queen Serenity was so distraught she used the Silver Imperium Crystal to seal everyone so that they may be reborn in the future. However right before they were sealed inside a bitter Princess Numa made sure that no one who was reborn in the future would have any memory of her so that she would have the chance to attack when they are most vulnerable. And so the scouts are all reborn on other where they grow and thrive 


	2. Chapter One A Wolf of Sheep's Clothing

Disclaimer note: Sailor Moon is a creation from the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi, may she go down in history as "the Einstein of Anime." I am just borrowing her characters for my personal enjoyment and for you the reader- hopefully. Sailor Numa is a character of my own creation so if you would like to use her in one of your fics please ask me and send me a word document of what your fic is all about. If it sucks and you make her a crappy villain I won't let you use her (she has to be a mega awesome villain.) If the fic is way to corny and childish you can guess my answer from now "HELL NO! YOU DAMN BAKAS!" Now, I really have no money so you won't really get anything anytime soon from a lawsuit so please don't sue me.  
  
Before I go on to the fic I would like to apologize for taking so damn long. SORRY BLAME SCHOOL! Also, I would like to thank some very special people in my life for encouraging me to keep on writing no matter how frustrating it can be, for letting me share my problems, for backing me up when I'm in a fight (especially against one racist prick!) and for just being my sisters- the wonderful people I love so much. This is for you Kitsune, Serena, Rei, and Mincat. Luv all y'all!  
  
(AN: Rini left in the anime Stars series and is still gone now because I can't stand the little demon.)  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
THE MISLEAD GUEST By: Sakura ^_^.  
  
Chapter One- The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing  
  
"I'm so glad you've decided to change your ways at last and become a responsible young lady. This is the beginning of your senior year something you should take very seriously, like Ami, if you want to get into a good college."  
  
"Mom I've already told you that I have no wish to go to college." Bunny replied sternly. "Darien and I are going to get married as soon as he finishes college and we will live happily ever after." I hope! She thought anxiously yet couldn't diminish the foreboding feeling she had in her gut that something was going to happen after almost two years of peace.  
  
"That little punk is taking my little girl away from me. I hope he burns." Bunny's father went on mumbling like he always does as soon as the subject of Darien is mentioned. "Did he even bother asking me if he could have her hand in marriage? Noooooo." grumbling goes on.  
  
"Oh, dad stop it. You've had a whole year to get used to the fact that we're going to get married. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be heading off to school. Don't wanna be late on the fist day, especially since I've turned over a new leaf." She grabs her keys off the table as she leaves the kitchen and walks towards the door in her now normal graceful manor. As people look at her now it's hard to believe she was ever was a whinny crybaby klutz. Her elegant, regal bearing as the Moon Princess during the Silver Millennium now shows as in her every movement. Her hair is done up in the royal hairstyle that looks like two meatballs with ponytails streaming out of her golden halo of hair. The high school uniform is a navy blue sailor style outfit with the eternal locket, a golden heart with a crescent moon resting on top, perched in the center of a bow that is just under the neckline of the shirt. This conservative uniform could not hide the gracefully curves that hid beneath it, in fact it seem to enhance them.  
  
Bunny headed out the door and into a black convertible her parents bought for her on her sixteenth birthday, pulls out of the driveway and heads for school. As she pulls into her parking space in the student parking lot a feeling of exhilaration fills her completely. My Last year of high school! YAY! She thought happily. I wonder who my teachers are this year.  
  
She looks at her schedule to see what her first period class is and sees P.E. with Miss. Yamazaki and groans.  
  
"What a way to start the day. I'm sure glad I have English 12, Psychology, and lunch with all the girls. I have Algebra 3 and chemistry with Lita, Mina and Rei too." (Ami had already taken those classes the previous year and is now taking AP classes which are college classes offered at the high school. She was going to enroll in college that year but the girls talked her out of missing her senior year- "The Most Fun Year Of High School."  
  
As she changes for P.E. in the girls' locker room she looks around for familiar faces. She sees quite a few but one in particular stands out. She has elbow length red hair that once upon a time only reached her nape and bewitching jade colored eyes.  
  
"MOLLY!" Bunny calls out joyfully.  
  
Molly looks around for the person calling her name and her eyes finally fall on Bunny. She runs towards her and envelopes Bunny in an affectionate hug.  
  
"Oh My God! Bunny! I haven't seen you all summer! By the way did you get all the post cards I sent you from the U.S.? The Statue of Liberty was pretty cool! I had alotta fun in Vegas! My Parents let me gamble a bit! And Hollywood! You won't believe the people I've met there! Julia Roberts actually accepted my mom's business card for her jewelry store and promised to stop by and see it!"  
  
"Wow! Sounds like you really had fun!"  
  
"What did you do all summer Bunny?"  
  
"This was one of the best summers I've ever had. Darien came from Harvard for the summer and stayed at his apartment. We spend most of the summer alone together or with the other girls. He took me to the carnival a couple of weeks ago and won me a huge Tuxedo Mask doll and kept the Sailor Moon one he won for himself." She giggled then sighed dreamily. "Then he told me he couldn't stand to be without me for too long and decided to finish the rest of his college years here in Japan."  
  
"Bunny.?" Molly said her voice filled with mischief.  
  
"Yeah?" Bunny asked too preoccupied with memories of that summer to notice Molly's tone.  
  
"Did you guys finally actually do it?!"  
  
Bunny blushed deeply and yelled at Molly to lower her voice.  
  
"Oh! MY GOD! YOU DID! YOU BOTH FINALLY DID!"  
  
"MOLLY!" Shhh.! "  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Molly said in a placating way. "Was it good?" she asked giggling.  
  
"Oh Molly! It was wonderful! It was better than I've ever dreamed! But we didn't actually do it. But let me tell you the way he kissed me and where.."she sighed "Let me tell you that it was wonderful" Bunny giggled and blushed prettily. They walked into the gym as the bell rang and all conversation stopped as the teacher walked into the gym. (AN: In the manga -in book one/ Act 3: Raye a.k.a. Sailor Mars so you can even check it out- Darien is in 11th grade while Bunny is in 8th grade! So they are really only three years apart! He is no cradle robber as I've heard him referred to as!)  
  
"Good Morning! I am a student teacher and will be your gym teacher for the rest of the year. My Full name is Lelaina Eve Yamazaki, but you may call me Lelaina since I am only three years older than you." Lelaina was an attractive five foot nine. She had a russet brown color hair was nape length and curled in. Her skin was a rich copper color. Her facial features were finely sculpted, the high cheekbones, strong aristocratic nose, and a proud jut of a chin. She wore a gray jogging suit.  
  
As she scanned the faces of the class she sent Bunny a piercing look. However her warm smile lead Bunny to believe it was just her own imagination that sense all the negative energy charging at her from this woman.  
  
"Okay class!" She blows a whistle for no apparent reason as most P.E. teachers like doing. "Let's start with a few warm up exercises- fifty jumping jacks, fifty sit-ups and three laps around the track."  
  
A collective groan sounds through the air.  
  
"I swear I think that woman has it in for me!" Bunny seethed during her second period English class that day to the girls.  
  
"She said I ran like a penguin waddling and slipping on ice and then made me run five extra laps!"  
  
"Well didn't she make Molly and Yakumo do thirty extra sit-ups?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah but only when Molly offered a bottle of water and Yakumo questioned her making me do so much."  
  
"You're just imagining things Bunny. I'm sure it's not at all like you say." Rei said in her normal calmness. (AN: In the comics she is a VERY tranquil person and isn't the boy crazy girl they portray her as in the anime. She even goes as far as saying that she doesn't need any man in the manga.)  
  
"Whatever. Hey- shhh. Mr. Akari's in."  
  
"I love Mr. Akari! He's the best teacher I've ever had in my entire life. I actually got a B in his class last year. That book he gave us to read last year 'Catcher of the Fly' was so cool!" Mina said enthusiastically.  
  
"Umm. Mina it's called 'Catcher in the Rye'" Ami sweat dropped. "And it was written by J.D. Salinger and has created much controversy since it was written in 1945." Now it was the other girls' turn to sweat drop.  
  
"Sure thing Ami, the point is the guy is a young twenty-five year old mega hunk!" Lita exclaimed. All the girls broke out into gales of laughter.  
  
The man under discussion was indeed a 'hunk.' He had jet black hair that fell over stone gray bedroom eyes. He was an easy going yet also stern teacher, who really connected with the students.  
  
"Okay class, let's all quiet down now and begin class. To those of you who don't know me I am Mr. Akari. I see quiet a few familiar faces." he began. "In English 12 you will study more of Shakespeare with Macbeth and other famous literary works such as J. R. Tolken who wrote 'The Hobbit' and no we will not be watching 'The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring' in class because it's too long. Now then, when I call out your name raise your hand and say 'present.'"  
  
The class passed by rather peaceful, a huge contrast to Bunny's first period. The books were passed out and assigned and everyone took a turn introducing themselves and saying a few facts about themselves. The boys seemed to show interest in Bunny's newly blossomed beauty, as well as the beauty of her companions; Lita, Mina, Ami, Rei and Molly. Bunny was flattered but remained detached towards them because to her nothing was better then her Darien. She then showed them her engagement ring as to tell them to 'back off' and giggle at their shocked expressions. Rei feeling men were untrustworthy vermin just sent ice their way. Lita was too busy staring at Mr. Akari. Ami was startled speechless, while Mina gave out her number to the three cutest of them all.  
  
Lunch soon came and the girls were sharing the latest gossip fresh from previous classes. ".Yeah I heard she was pregnant and that jerk left her for Sora." and "Change of subject! That's too depressing! Did you hear that Yakumo has a crush on Molly?!"  
  
"Oh! I wonder what Melvin thinks about this?"  
  
"Oh! Didn't you know? They weren't really dating, everyone just assumed they were."  
  
"But he does have a crush on her."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Well does Naru like Yakumo?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"They do make a cute couple. But he is a little to arrogant don't you think?"  
  
"It's just a phase! He'll get over it. He's really a sweet and sensitive guy."  
  
And the conversation went on until the lunch bell rang summoning the students into their next period. As they walked to their next separate classes, Bunny heading to Painting class Lita said "Hey Bunny I had Lelaina last period. She was really nice to me. You really must have been imagining things. I feel like she's an old friend or something."  
  
"Whatever. I can't wait for Painting. I have Mrs. Minami and I've heard that she's an awesome teacher."  
  
"Your painting and other artwork has really improved since the first year I met you Bunny."  
  
"What do you mean Ami? Changed for better or for worse?"  
  
"For the better of course!"  
  
"Bunny you ditz your artwork is amazing." Rei said exasperatedly.  
  
"Yeah, I think as you matured mentally and physically those skills you had during the Silver Millennium as well as traits come back to you." Mina said "You were very good at a great many things, painting was one of your best."  
  
"Thanks you guys." Bunny said heartfelt. "Well here's my class." She said as they reached room 233. She walked in and was ushered into her seat by an overly animated robust woman.  
  
"There you go the last student has joined us- ah and there's the bell. Now I am Mrs. Minami that I am. I will be your Painting instructor. We will have time to get to know each other throughout the year. I would like to get a feel of this class that I would. So, I have ready canvases all you need to do is paint whatever comes to mind. No talking today however because talking will take away from what you put into your piece that it would. You are all accounted for, no absentees. Now then get to work. I want to see only original works. If I see copies of the marvelous Frieda or other artists you are not welcome in my Painting class."  
  
The minutes ticked off the clock and Bunny's painting grew more and more beautiful, far from complete but beautiful none the less. If you looked real closely at the unfinished piece it resembled a woman looking into the distance with a smile upon her face. What Bunny didn't realize is that she had tears streaming down her face as she painted until Mrs. Minami came to inspect it.  
  
"AHHH! CLASS COME LOOK AT THIS WONDERFUL MAGNIFICANT PAINTING!" she continued as the class gathered round while Bunny blushed profusely.  
  
"This breathtaking girl paints with her emotions. My dear girl, who is this vision of beauty you paint?"  
  
Bunny sound like she was almost in a hypnotic trance. "She is my mother from another life, a life that was splendid yet met a tragic end."  
  
"Spoken like a true artist! Ah! I can tell you will be my best student that you will!"  
  
Soon after, the first day of school was over and Bunny headed home exhausted. "Algebra 3! What an icky subject! A perfect way to end the school day." she grumbled all the way home. "Maybe I can get Ami to help me with my homework on that. I may have turned over a new leaf but I'm not a brain box."  
  
As she walked into the door of her home she was greeted with the typical taunting.  
  
"Hey meatball head! You fall on your face or pig out on someone else's lunch today?"  
  
With her new found maturity Bunny just smiles and messes up his hair a bit as she walks by."  
  
Sammy sighs. This is not as fun as it used to be. Oh well it was worth another shot. Ever since two years back Bunny's been different. Sammy muses then goes to play the latest Sailor Moon game that his mom got him. Sailor Moon is the coolest! I wish I knew who she was!  
  
Upstairs Bunny walks over to her bed and throws herself face down onto her bed. Luna walks over, jumps onto the bed and says, "Oh come on Bunny you know the drill. Get changed and head over to the temple, it'll be four o'clock by the time you get there."  
  
"But Luna. it's been two years of peace. Do we still have to train three times a week?"  
  
"You know very well that we do. The Bunny in Rini's present let her heart grow week and look what happened with the Black Moon Family. Because she lost her heart as a sailor scout she wasn't able to destroy the Doom Phantom thus leading to all the problems that we in our present had to deal with. The course of our future has changed to become different than that of the one Rini now occupies, hopefully for the better. We have no idea what will happen next. We must remain strong, especially you Bunny, future Neo- Queen Serenity."  
  
"Okay, okay. I understand. Just let me change out of my school uniform."  
  
"Bunny are you home?!" Bunny's mom called up from the kitchen. "Come down and eat!"  
  
"Sorry, I'm not hungry mom! I'll be at Rei's for a bit."  
  
"Alright honey! Be back before eight!  
  
"Sure thing mom!"  
  
"WOW! Bunny cool your jets! This is only practice! It is not a real life or death battle!" Lita reprimanded her.  
  
"Sorry Lita but I couldn't help it! I just got carried away."  
  
"Her Eternal form is way too powerful for normal these days. This is a power only second to her queen form. Perhaps we should check out another way to train." Luna suggested.  
  
"Hey why don't we go out for ice cream at the arcade? We could sneak in a few games before we part ways."  
  
"I think that's a great idea Mina! LET'S GO!"  
  
"Lita you just wanna go so you can see Andrew. Oh! Well lets go! I haven't played a video game in weeks!" Bunny exclaimed.  
  
"Ha! I knew there was a little bit of the old Bunny in there some where!"  
  
"Can it Lita. I can play video games as long as I do all my homework first. Come on you guys, you know I can do it! I got all A's and B's last year."  
  
"You know Bunny, if you apply yourself more you can get all A's." Ami said.  
  
Rei, Mina, Lita, and Bunny all sweat dropped.  
  
They walked chattering and bickering all the way from Cherry Hill Temple to Crown Arcade.  
  
"Hey girls. What's up? Bunny! Haven't seen you here for a while and you've been occupying all of Darien's time too." Andrew said as Bunny blushed furiously.  
  
"Well I. err. ummm."  
  
"Relax Bunny, I'm only teasing you."  
  
(AN: In the manga Andrew knows about the girls being Sailor Senshi.)  
  
While the friendly banter continued Luna got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her gut. It was the kind of feeling she always got just before an attack.  
  
As the girls playing games and were having a splendid time, but as the saying goes 'all good things must come to an end.' Screaming people went running past the Crown Arcade windows like a stampede, tripping all over each other in their mad dash.  
  
"What's going on? You think there's a sale at the mall?" Mina asked.  
  
Bunny's communication watch begins to ring. The girls all groan then become serious. "What is it Artemis?" Bunny asks.  
  
You'll have a hard time swallowing this one girls, but a monster on is the loose and terrorizing innocent civilians. So far no casualties or injuries have been reported.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"In Crossroads Middle school."  
  
There was a stricken silence. Why at Crossroads? They all wondered.  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
Bunny raises the broach she always keeps on hand and the scout did the same with their pens.  
  
"Eternal Moon Power Make-up!"  
  
"Cosmic Mars Power Make-up!"  
  
"Cosmic Jupiter Power Make-up!"  
  
"Cosmic Venus Power Make-up!"  
  
"Cosmic Mercury Power Make-up!"  
  
The scouts run towards the monster with a feeling of disbelief. This cannot be happening! NOT AGAIN! They all think to themselves. The monster looked to be a woman who was all blue, and her outfit composed of mirrors.  
  
"ILLUSIONIST," cried out the monster that's name apparently was Illusionist.  
  
"I stand for love and I stand for justice! I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon declared.  
  
The girls follow suite by saying, "And we're the Sailor Scouts!"  
  
"ILLUSIONIST!" the monster cried and raised her arms up, palms facing the sky. She then suddenly disappears and mirrors pop out of no where surrounding the scouts and confusing them.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper Arrow!" Mars shouted as she shot her flaming arrow. The arrow headed straight for the mirrors in front of Mars but it did not affect them is the least.  
  
"Let me try! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The leave just crumble as they hit the mirror surface."  
  
"I'm scanning the mirrors and I can't find any explanation as to why they are so hard to break. I can't detect a single way to do it so far." Mercury said in a shrill tone of voice.  
  
"Why don't you give it a shot Bunny!" Venus suggested.  
  
"Alright I will! Honey Moon Therapy Ki-" she is interrupted as they hear "Uranus World Shaking," "Pluto Deadly Scream," "Neptune Deep Submerge," and Saturn attacking with her Silence Glaive all at once. The mirrors all around them begin to shatter.  
  
"We will always fight to protect our princess." Uranus proclaims.  
  
"ILLUSIONIST! AHHH!" Illusionist screamed as she shattered into several of pieces of glass.  
  
"YOU GUYS!" Bunny was ecstatic.  
  
"It looks like we have yet another enemy dear princess." Pluto said her tone serious as usual. "As time keeper I hadn't seen this enemy before so I can be of no help in telling you who it is. The future of this present time is on a different path than the one Small Lady lives in."  
  
"Mars, did you see anything in your fire readings?" Neptune asked.  
  
"No sorry, not at all. I got this feeling that something pretty big was about to happen but something kept interfering and blocking my visions and I don't know what it is."  
  
They all detransformed and Bunny glanced at her watch. It read seven forty-five.  
  
"I only have fifteen minutes to get home! Mom's kill me if I'm late!"  
  
"We'll finish this discussion later you guys!" she yelled out as she ran down the side walk. They all started to laugh while looking at her departing figure.  
  
"You think Bunny is allergic to Crossroads and side affects are: tardiness, gluttony, klutziness, and being lazy?" Rei joked.  
  
They all broke out into gales of laughter and didn't hear the evil laughter coming from the shattered glass as it disappeared and began following Bunny.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Bunny took of her shoes, slipped on a pair of slippers and went to the kitchen where her mother was sure to be at that time.  
  
"Good. Help Sammy finish up setting the table."  
  
Bunny did as told. Her father came in at sat at the table on eight o'clock sharp.  
  
"How was your first day at school today?" he asked his children.  
  
"Mine was great! I've already gotten praise on my first painting in Mrs. Minami's class. The only bad part of my day was the student P.E. teacher Lelaina."  
  
"And you Sammy? How was your first day?"  
  
"It was okay. Nothing really happened."  
  
Just then a loud crash erupted in the family room and they all charged in to see what was going on.  
  
"ILLUSIONIST! Ha! You thought you were rid of me! Now you know not to underestimate me!"  
  
"Get back kids, honey you get back too! Someone call 911!" Bunny's father shouted. Illusionist threw a piece of glass at him and it shaved his right arm just above his elbow with a rather deep nasty looking cut.  
  
"DAD!" Bunny yelped. I have no choice! I must transform! It was about time mom and dad found out anyways. Bunny thought.  
  
She raised her broach into the air and called out, "ETERNAL MOON POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
Don't you just hate cliff hangers? LOL! I know I do! Sorry but I couldn't help it! Really!  
  
Please review my fic whether it be a good or bad review, but if they are bad could you make some suggestions for me? If you wanna e-mail me my addy is: SerenityMoon86@hotmail.com  
  
^_^.  
  
(^_^) KIRRBY! I know I'm weird!  
  
Thanks to all my soul sisters! Luv ya lots! More than I luv my biological ones! ^.~ 


	3. Chapter Two Revelations

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all its characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi and several very important people- yada. yada. yada. You know the drill.  
  
Sorry for taking so long. I had this Chapter all typed up and saved on a CD since the laptop I was using was for school. I handed back the laptop and my siblings lost my CD. Isn't life fun? Well now I re-typed it. Here it is. Enjoy. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
THE MISLEAD GUEST By: Sakura ^_^.  
  
Chapter Two- Revelation  
  
Bright colors of light emit from Bunny's body as she calls out this simple yet powerful phrase. She places the broach on the center of her chest and magenta colored ribbons flow out and encompass her body. The ribbons grow bright and transform into the Eternal Sailor Moon suite. Heavenly wings sprout from the back of the sailor suite as white as freshly fallen snow.  
  
"I thought we got rid of you earlier! You heard who I was so no introductions are necessary. How dare you attack my family?! For that alone you shall suffer dearly! Not to mention interrupting our peace!" Bunny shouted angrily, her cheeks flushed red.  
  
"Eternal Cosmic Attack!" A purple blast of pure energy shot out of the palms of her hands and engulfed Illusionist.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Illusionist screamed as she was decimated completely.  
  
Bunny stood rooted to one spot staring at her own hands as she de- transformed. Never before had she ever felt such power surge through her. Surely this means that my power in my Princess and Neo-Queen forms has increased as well? She wondered.  
  
When she was finally able to get out of her stupor she looked up at her family and saw her mother, father, and brother staring at her with the same expression on their faces- eyes wide and as round as saucers with their mouths hanging to the floor.  
  
"Err. Mom? Dad?" she spoke up timidly. "I can explain everything!"  
  
"And you had better start right this instant!" Mrs. Tsukino said.  
  
However before Bunny could say a thing the front door slammed against the wall hard startling them all.  
  
"BUNNY!" Darien called out in a deeply concerned voice. "BUNNY!"  
  
Then he spotted her.  
  
"I felt that you were endanger and came right away! Are you okay?" He ran up to her and crushed her too him.  
  
Bunny began to blush and then ushered with her eyes in the direction of her family who all had their mouths were on the floor once more.  
  
"Oops." Darien said as he quickly broke the embrace.  
  
"ARE YOU CHEATING ON DARIEN?" Sammy asks horrified.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SAMMY?! OF COURSE NOT! KEEP YOUR DUMB ASS MOUTH SHUT ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW! EVERYTIME YOU OPEN IT YOU JUST PROVE ALL OVER AGAIN HOW STUPID YOU REALLY ARE!" Bunny shrieks.  
  
"Oh dear." exclaims Bunny mother apparently having figured out Tuxedo Masks identity.  
  
"Mom, PLEASE let me explain!"  
  
"To think my daughter. I thought I had raised you better. Oh, poor Darien."  
  
Bunny falls to the floor then Darien follows suite.  
  
"He dragged you into this didn't he honey? I knew he was trouble from the start!" ranted Mr. Tsukino having really figured it out.  
  
"Honey, do you mean that that's Darien?!" His wife inquired.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"I said shut up Sammy! Mom, Dad, and I guess you too Sammy, sit down and relax so I can explain. Just hold on one sec. Luna," Bunny says speaking into her communicator.  
"Luna can you hear me."  
  
".Mom. She's talking to her cat." Sammy says in a loud whisper  
  
*I hear you Bunny. Ami got a reading on the enemy and we are on our way.*  
  
"No. Don't come. I took care of the enemy with a move I just developed." Bunny sighs. "I transformed in front of my family and am explaining the situation to them. Can you stay with Mina tonight? I think my parents are going to need a day or two to get over this shock."  
  
*What do you mean Bunny? I could just wipe their memory clean.*  
  
"No Luna. They have a right to know. I knew I'd have to tell them sooner or later."  
  
*Alright. If you're sure.*  
  
"I am. Later Luna. Bye."  
  
She turns to face her family.  
  
"It all began a millennium ago in a place ironically called the 'Silver Millennium' that resided on the moon. I lived during that peaceful era before being reborn on earth as a child of yours. In my past life on the Moon I had a mother who's name was Queen Serenity. People from earth would refer to her as 'The Goddess of the Moon." I, as her daughter, was Princess Serenity. I was brought up to follow her footsteps- as a proper lady with the training to rule the universe. However I longed to visit the beautiful blue planet that would look upon from my bedroom window every night. I longed for adventure and new I would find it on the planet they called earth. My whole life I had never been to earth and have rarely visited the planets of my court: Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. The outer scout planets were completely forbidden and there was no way for me to get to them. Those planets were: Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and." Something began pulling on her memory. Whispers echoed through her head of a planet long forgotten.  
  
"Bunny?" Darien was looking in her eyes that had glossed slightly. His voice penetrated through the fog in her head.  
  
"Oh sorry. Spaced out for a sec there. Where was I.? Oh yeah! Saturn was of limits to everyone even my mother for fear the scout of destruction would awaken. She turned out pretty nice really." Laughs. "Anyways. Earth was the only planet that wasn't in our court. It had a government all of it's own. Our two kingdoms coexisted quiet harmoniously. However for some odd reason people of Moon Kingdom were forbidden to contact the people of earth. My mother would occasionally go down for formal functions to keep the alliance intact.  
  
"I was so curious about earth and felt a mystical pull towards it. So one day I snuck away from Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus- my guard. I had heard so much about the Earth Palace Gardens so that was where I headed directly. As I was walking I was drawn towards the section that was filled completely with red roses. That is where I met the love of all my lives. I met Endymion, or Darien as you know him now, on that fateful day and we fell madly in love. The rose section became our secret meeting place. Darien tried to stop the relationship from going further because it was forbidden but by then it was too late. We couldn't live without the other from the moment we first laid eyes on each other. My Scout Guard had found out about us by then but had promised not to reveal anything to the queen. Besides they had their own romances going on at the time with Endymion's generals."  
  
Bunny had to stop a moment and look at the ceiling to try and prevent the tears that threaten to escape out. It didn't work very well. She was teary-eyed as she began recounting the rest of the tale.  
  
"The peace that was ongoing for centuries broke. I dark force took control of the people of earth and destroyed my kingdom. Endymion died saving me and I killed myself rather than face a life without him. My mother was so grief stricken at the kingdom, and my destruction that she sealed us all in the Silver Imperium Crystal and sent us to be reborn on earth a thousand years later. However she also had to seal the dark forces too or else she would not have been able to seal everyone. They awakened many years back. Luna gave us transformation broaches, sent by the queen to this era, and activated the sailor scouts. None of us had our complete memories. We searched for the Silver Imperium Crystal that had the power to defeat the enemy and the only one who could use it- the Moon Princess, who unknown to all including myself, was in fact me. We defeated that enemy and many others over the years and finally thought we found peace. Now we have a new unknown enemy. Well now you know."  
  
"You forgot something Bunny." Darien said in a stern tone of voice, but had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Rini."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me right? Do you want dad to blow a head gasket?"  
  
"Well they did take her in. They do have a right t-"  
  
"What aren't you telling us Bunny?" her mom questioned.  
  
"Rini is a different future then the one we are headed for now. If it weren't for her we would live through the same bleak events. She's helped Bunny keep her heart strong therefore ensuring a more positive looking future."  
  
"Didn't have the nerve to say it in front of dad didn't you?" Bunny teased.  
  
"Say what?" Bunny's dad asked filled with suspicion.  
  
Darien takes a big gulp and prepares for the explosion. "I mentioned Rini is from the future right?"  
  
"Yes." He said sharply.  
  
"Well. she's Bunny and my future daughter from when we become rulers of earth." he rushed out.  
  
"Oh. Is that all?" he asks before passing out cold.  
  
***** Four days later (Friday)*****  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of second period and they began walking to their next classes.  
  
"ARRRRRG! I swear to you guys that Lelaina has it in for me! I'M NOT KIDDING! I am so glad it's the weekend!" Bunny yelled.  
  
"Okay. We got it the first three-hundred times you said it." Rei said exasperatedly.  
  
"Is your dad feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah Ami. He still getting over the shock but his bump is gone at least. Mom and Sammy have already absorbed the news completely, but things are going to be awkward for a while yet. See ya Ami."  
  
"Bye for now." Ami headed down a different hall while Bunny, Lita, Mina, and Rei headed for Chemistry.  
  
Each girl walked to her seat as the bell rang. Bunny was oblivious to all the stares aimed her way, Rei annoyed, while Mina and Lita were annoyingly happy. With a huge smile on Lita's face she looked all around the class and noticed an extra seat being taken up today and pointed it out to Mina.  
  
"Hey Nabiki!" Mina cried out. "Long time no see! Why'd you disappear the last week of school last year? And how come you just showed during the end of the first week this year? "  
  
"Shhh! Mina! You shouldn't be asking her any questions that are none of your business! You can be so rude sometimes!" Rei hissed.  
  
"No, no. It's quiet alright." Nabiki said in a quiet voice. Her magenta eyes seemed to be filled with sorrow and another emotion Bunny could not place. The sunlight that shinned through the classroom window made her elbow length navy-blue hair illuminate.  
"I was on a vacation with my family and my father decided to leave earlier the we had anticipated. As for the question on my lateness in arriving at school, blame that on jet lag."  
  
The rest of Chemistry went by rather smoothly. The same went for the rest of Bunny's classes for the rest of the day. She enjoyed Art 3 in particular.  
  
Pretty soon the end of the ninth period bell rang and all seniors got to leave while the freshman, sophomores, and juniors had to stay in school for tenth then go.  
  
*Maybe this score on my Algebra 3 quiz will cheer mom up.* Bunny thought as she was getting into her car to drive home. She looked up, spotted Nabiki walking so she got out of her car, walked up behind her, and tapped on her sholder.  
  
"AHHHHH! NOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T!" She turned around, spotted Bunny, then fell to the ground and began to cry. Bunny now recognized the second emotion she noticed in Chemistry. It was fear.  
  
"Ummm. Nabiki." Bunny said worriedly. "I really didn't mean to scare you. I'm sooooo sorry. You don't know how sorry I am! Please stop crying!"  
  
"Ohhhhh.(hiccup)! I'm the (hiccup) o-one who sh-sh-sh (hiccup)-should b-be sorry! (Hiccup!)"  
  
"What for?" Bunny asked puzzled. "Come on now. Let's go to my car and I can drive you home." She said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Okay."  
  
There was an awkward silence between them as they walked to the car.  
  
When Nabiki climbed into the car she began muttering to herself. "I knew I couldn't handle coming back here but noooo! Mom has to get her way. 'Go back to school and take control of your life!' she says. What life I ask you? What life do I have now?"  
  
"Err. Nabiki? Do you want to talk about what's eating you?"  
  
She looked into Bunny's eyes and only saw concern.  
  
"If you don't want to talk to me about it. it's fine! I totally understand."  
  
"Ohhhh! BUNNY!" She wailed as she began crying again.  
  
"What happened to you Nabiki? Is it the reason you missed the last week of school last year?"  
  
"It's kinda hard for me to talk about but I'll tell you Bunny. After all you are protector of the innocent."  
  
"What do you mean Nabiki?" Bunny asked as a panic welled up in her throat.  
  
"I saw you transform into Sailor Moon during our freshman year at high school. I wasn't surprised really. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you in fifth grade that you were different from everyone else. I felt the same way when I met Ami, Lita, then Mina were new at Crossroads, then once more when I met Rei freshman year."  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S AS IF THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A SECRET IDENTITY ANYMORE!"  
  
Nabiki laughed at that. "Don't worry I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"Oh I knew you wouldn't! It's just frustrating that everyone's finding out! My FAMILY found four days ago! Anyways. I'm sorry about the hysterics. Go on."  
  
The laughter faded from Nabiki's eyes and was replaced by sorrow. "I was at the library trying to study. I had just gotten into a fight with my mother earlier over something so trivial that I can't even remember it now. I went to the library to get some peace and quiet. My mother has been so angry since my aunt Keiko, her twin sister died, and she would take her anger out on me often. Anyways, I was at the library and I didn't realize how fast the time was flying by, and before I knew it the time was ten- thirty."  
  
Nabiki's voice began to quiver as she continued on with her tragic tale.  
  
"The library announced it was closing time and I remember thinking 'Oh no! Now I've gone and given mom another reason to vent her anger on me!' So I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the library. I wasn't even paying attention so I didn't notice this man following me." Great tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Ohhhh!" Bunny exclaimed as she covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes as well.  
  
"I dropped my purse and bent over to pick up everything that spilled out. he was so silent. I didn't hear a thing." She paused for a few minutes to gather her bearings. "He grabbed me from behind covering my mouth. dragged me into the alley nearby. and then. and then he.. He pined me down to the floor... I kept thinking 'this isn't happening to me' and screaming for help. None came. I ripped off my clothes. and entered me. The pain. it was like nothing I've ever experienced before. My struggles stopped and I was numb with pain and shock. He kept grunting. I could feel his breath on my neck. and thrusting till he was done. then he slapped me.. casually zipped up his pants and walked away. ."  
  
"OH NABKI!" Bunny wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.  
  
"I felt so dirty. I felt like it was all my fault. and so dirty." she said as she pulled away from Bunny's embrace.  
  
"It wasn't your fault! It was that monsters! You do realize that don't you?!"  
  
"I realize that now. But I'm still afraid a lot. Right when I got home hours later my mom knew something was wrong and made me tell her all. She rushed me to the doctor's office and the nurse contacted the police and all the procedures were done to catch him. I showed up a week late to school this week because I was still in court. It seems. he had victims other then me. it was horrible! One of them was only twelve! The court sentenced him to ten years in prison. The reason everyone in school doesn't know about this is because the police promised to keep my name out of everything so the media didn't even know who I was so it stayed out of the news"  
  
The last period bell just rang.  
  
"Wow! I've been talking this long? I think it's time we leave the parking lot Bunny."  
  
"Yea. Listen Nabiki. If there is anything at all I could do for you don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Sure thing. I really am doing better."  
  
Someone begins knocking loudly on Bunny's window.  
  
Bunny turns and sees the last face she wished to see.  
  
"What are you still doing here? You should have been gone ages ago! What are you up to?"  
  
"Up to?"  
  
"Yes up to! I know how conniving you can be while appearing to be a friend!"  
  
"What.?" Bunny asks confused.  
  
Lelaina looks at the passenger seat and sees Nabiki. She gasps from the shock.  
  
"You two... of all people... her. with that traitor!" she continues to mumble as she returns to the school.  
  
"SEE! SHE DOES HAVE IT IN FOR ME! I wonder what she was mumbling about?" Bunny pulls out of the parking lot and takes Nabiki home. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
"All right. Why doesn't Lelaina like you? I met her today and she seems nice. I feel like I knew her from somewhere."  
  
"I don't know. Hey! You wanna go to the mall with the girls and me on Saturday?"  
  
"I don't know. you saw how I reacted to your touch today. I don't think I'm ready."  
  
"Sure you are. I will be with you as well as the rest of the girls."  
  
"Alright but on one condition."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Teach me how to fight! I never wish to be defenseless ever again!"  
  
"Oh Nabiki! Of course I will!"  
  
"Tomorrow then after we go to the mall our first lesson begin. You'd better get going. You don't want to be late for your date."  
  
"How did you know I had a date with Darien?"  
  
"I heard Mina teasing you at lunch."  
  
Bunny laughs. "She's just jealous. Well, see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Bye. Oh and Bunny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't."  
  
*****10:00pm later that day*****  
  
"MOM! I'm home!"  
  
"Hi dear. How were school and your date with Darien?"  
  
"Aced my Algebra test and had a great time with Darien."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful honey!"  
  
"Bunny we must meet to discuss the new enemy again."  
  
"OH! WOW! I'm still not used to hearing Luna speak!" Bunny's mom exclaimed.  
  
"Alright Luna." Bunny sighs. "Here we go again."  
  
"Well what did you expect? We've been through this often enough and we must be prepared!"  
  
"I know Luna."  
  
Bunny's mom sighs with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
*BUNNY! AN ENEMY IS ATTACKING AT THE TEMPLE!*  
  
"MINA! IS IT REI'S TEMPLE?!"  
  
*YES! HURRY!*  
  
"Sorry mom but I must fight for peace no matter what! ETERNAL MOON POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
After transforming Bunny soars up into the sky with her wings and heads to Rei's temple. She thought she saw the outline of a tall woman in what looked like a gray colored scout outfit standing under a lamppost but when she looked back she was gone. 'Must have been my imagination.' She thought.  
  
"I knew you would come SAILOR MOON! These others are of no use to me! My master only wants YOU! Metamorphosis!" cried out a sinning metallic colored woman in an Amazonian style metal outfit. A bikini top that looked as if it were metal and a knee length armored skirt.  
  
"Well since you kindly introduced yourself and seem to already know me I guess there's no need for introductions?"  
  
"Metamorph!" cries out Metamorphosis as she changes one hand into a gun and the other into a shield while changing her whole body into what seemed like impenetrable armor.  
  
Bunny pulls out her eternal staff and uses it to block the would-be fatal hits Metamorphosis kept dealing. With every thrust Bunny blocked she was forced to take a step back until she was up against the wall. The other scouts were unable to assist her seeing as the inner scouts were all knocked out, and the outer scouts had picked a lousy time to visit their castles on their respective planets. Metamorphosis shoves the blade towards Bunny aiming for her heart but misses and it is shoved into her shoulder instead. Bunny cries out in pain.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouts as he runs towards her. "ARRRRRRRRRR!" He cries out in anger at the sight of his beloved injured. He knocks Metamorphosis away from Bunny with a solid kick. "FURY OF EARTH!" he cries as a collage of bright colors shoot out from his right palm and collide into Metamorphosis killing her on impact.  
  
A woman speaks from the shadows in very harsh tones. Darien is unable to make out who she is but sees the outline of an outfit that looked like a sailor scout suite. He also saw a sword outline in its scabbard belted and slung over her left hip.  
  
"Thank you for killing her for me. You saved me quiet a bit of trouble. To think she had disobeyed me and almost killed Serenity. I want that pleasure all for myself. Till we meet again Endymion and meet again we shall."  
  
Darien ran to Bunny and began to heal here before he healed the rest. *What is this new power I feel?* Darien asks himself as he looks his right hand that was healing her.  
  
Amazingly enough, no one was hurt but Bunny.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Comments? Flames? Constructive criticism? E-mail me then! SerenityMoon86@hotmail.com or DoubleSakuraS@aol.com 


	4. Chapter 3 Acceptance

Disclaimer: "Alright, alright I don't own Sailor Moon. That's right people, I'm not Naoko Takeuchi. all those nice people in the white coats finally helped me realize this. My true identity is.." ::looks around to make sure none of those nice people in the white coats aren't around and only sees the nice white padded room she is currently in. Not a soul is there except for herself.:: "My true identity is. Sailor Moon! The champion of love and justice! MAMORU IS ALL MINE! MINE I TELL YA!" ::The *nice* people in the white jackets barge into her room and start to put on Sakura's straight jacket:: "Ah! My favorite jacket! I was looking for that! Who took it?! Huh?!" ::she looks indignantly at the group of people: ::they edge closer:: "What are you doing? HEY! I HATE SHOTS!!!! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! HEY! HEYYY!!.. OUCH!"  
  
THE MISLEAD GUEST By: The Not So Sane Sakura ^.~.  
  
Chapter Three- Acceptance and the Next Level of Intimacy (A/N: WARNING! HENTAI AHEAD!)  
  
*****Saturday, 2:00am***  
Mrs. Tsukino worried sick about her daughter debating whether or not to call her husband who had left earlier that day for an important business trip. She sent Sammy to a friend's house to stay the night so he wouldn't see how worried she was about his sister.  
A knock sounded on the door and Ikuko ran to it faster that a blink of an eye and yanked it open.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! BUNNY WAKE UP! BUNNY! BUNNY SPEAK TO ME!" Mrs. Tsukino screamed as Darien came into the house carrying Bunny. She was limp against his strong arms her head against his shoulder and her left arm hanging down lifelessly as her right arm laid against her stomach.  
"Please Mrs. Tsukino, calm yourself down. Bunny is okay. She just needs rest to replenish her energy. I have healed her wound." 'Too bad the girls had to go home. I could use all the help I can get when dealing with hysterical mothers.'  
"SHE WAS WOUNDED?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! ANSWER ME NOW DARIEN!"  
"Mrs. Tsukino I will answer any and all of your questions once you calm down. You will wake up Bunny and make her worry about you instead of her own health and I cannot allow that." He said in an unyielding tone of voice.  
"I apologize Darien." She said as she calmed herself down. "Follow me. Her room is this way."  
She led the way up the stairs and Darien followed curiously. He had never seen her room before and wondered how it looked.  
As he entered all he could think was 'WOW.' He was struck by the beautiful colors and detail of the room. It looked as if it were a room out of ancient Greece. The walls were all white. The room was rectangular shaped. The door was in the center of one of the long walls. There was a huge window in the center of the opposite wall and it was curved into a circular from jutting out. The drape was a pale gold color with golden grapes pinning it to one side. In front of the window was a pure white lounge chair that curved like a sideway 'S' with the end curves of the 'S' is shortened. (A/N: Hey you know those elegant Greek style chairs that look so fun to just lay on and make you look sexy when you do sit on it? ^_^;; That's the only way I know how to describe it.) The bed was on the way right side of the room. It was done in wrought gold done is swirls. Gold colored pillows that invited you to lay on them lay against the headboard section with a virginal white comforter. Drapes hung all round the bed in a brilliant gold with white sheers hanging underneath. Darien imagined Bunny laying down on the bed with her hair spread all over, her arms open and inviting. He dashed those thoughts away when he looked down at his Buns and saw her pale white cheeks. He laid her down on the bed gently when her mother drew the comforter back and stoked her cheek fondly.  
Ikuko sees soft look on Darien's face and her heart softens towards him back to how it was before she found out he was going along with her daughter in their crime fighting instead of stopping her.  
"Darien did you notice the wall next to the door yet?"  
Darien looked up to the short wall next to the door and saw something that took his breath away.  
The wall had a huge mural painted on it. It was a mural of the Moon Kingdom on one half and the Rose Gardens of Earth on the other but mingling in the center of the wall in harmony. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were in the center of the section that was mingling together in a loving embrace, staring into each other's eyes and peering into each other's souls. They are true soul mates, meant to love each other for all eternity. On the top of the mural above Endymion and Serenity was a huge top third of Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity's arms stretched to the ends of each wall as if embracing both worlds. Her eyes were closed in content and her body disappeared right under her breasts garbed in her royal dress.  
"It's amazing." Whispered Darien awestruck.  
"I now understand that painting fully. And because I understand it fully I am a bit envious of that woman." she jesters to Queen Serenity.  
"Envious???"  
"Yes, envious. She had a part in my daughter's life I will never fully understand and I now realize I share the mother's place in her heart with another woman. I know it is foolish of me to feel this way. I mean she gave her life to give me Bunny when she sent her to this era using the Silver Imperium Crystal. But I just can't help it. It wrong to feel this way but I do."  
"Don't worry about it. The feeling is understandable."  
"Darien you assure me my daughter will be okay?"  
"She just needs some rest. She will be fine."  
"Alright, I'm trusting you."  
She looks around the room apparently at a loss for words.  
"You know. had you have come into this room even 3 years ago it would've been completely different. She changed it a great deal over the years. I guess it was accommodating for the new Bunny, the Princess of the Moon, and her new found maturity all at once?"  
"What was the room originally like?"  
"Well the walls were a pale pink, her bed was a regular bed, a white pillow and a comforter with bunnies and moons on it. It was a typical girl's room. Now it's a work of art."  
"I should be going now. It's getting pretty late and I've got to get up early."  
"Take care Darien."  
He walks over and gives Bunny a soft peck on her pale lips, stroked her cheek once more, and turned to leave. As he was leaving he waves to Mrs. Tsukino and sends a last worried glance at Bunny's still form.  
"Um.. Darien.." She hesitates.  
He stops as he was reaching towards the door handle and turns around to face Ikuko.  
With one look at his face she decide. "You may stay here and sit by Bunny's side if you wish. I can tell that you really would like to stay."  
"Are you sure? It wouldn't be appropriate and her father would kill me."  
"Let me worry about him. He's away right now so you don't have to worry. As for the concern to whether it's appropriate or not, you're her fiancée for crying out loud, and know I know you get married in the future." She laughs. "Wow. Who would've thought Bunny, my Bunny, to be Sailor Moon? Well I'm going to bed now. You'll tell me if anything is wrong right away."  
With that said she turns around and walks out the door, shutting it gently behind her.  
Darien walks over to Bunny's bed and lays down next to her cradling her in his arms for comfort.  
  
"No. no. no. it can't be.." Bunny moaned in her sleep. "NO!" She startled and sat up quickly in bed.  
"Shhhh. its okay Buns. It's only a bad dream. It's okay I got you. I got you and I'll never let you go." Darien said as he pulled her to him.  
"Darien?" she said confused. "But how?"  
"Your mom let me stay. It's ok."  
"REALLY? Wow. that's a shocker."  
She suddenly noticed how close they were to each other and a feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach. She unconsciously runs her tongue across her lower lip. Darien had noticed the close proximity right away and then noticed Bunny's cute little pink tongue sliding across her full bottom lip. He became instantly more aroused than he was before.  
Her breathing became shallow and her cheeks flushed pink as she moved closer to him. They stared into each other's eyes mesmerized by each other. They kissed a slow and deep passionate kiss. Darien deepened the kiss when he put his tongue to her lips begging them to part. Bunny parted her lips and they began to devour each other their tongues mating with each other in a slow erotic motion.  
Slowly all of the discipline Darien was so proud of having began falling away. He unbuttoned the yanked her school uniform shirt of her head and took off her bra. He then began to caress the small pink buds that had hardened under his gentle seduction. She moaned long and throatily. The last of Darien's discipline disintegrated. With her help and encouragement he yanked off her skirt and panties and stroked the area in between her legs.  
Bunny gave a small whimper and arched upwards towards his hand and began to undress Darien. He paused stroking her as she pulled his shirt over his head, then went completely still when she unzipped his pants and grasped hid erection and enjoyed the sensations she was evoking with her touch. Now it was Darien's turn to moan.  
Ikuko was just about to grasp the door handle when she heard Darien's moan. She blushed and went back to her room. She had felt her daughter needed her and came running to her side but apparently she needed someone else. 'Way to go Bunny!' she thought with a laugh.  
"I'm ready for this my love." Bunny whispered.  
"Are you sure?" Darien asked, sweat forming on his brow from the effort of holding himself back. "I don't want you to regret this latter on."  
Bunny's answer was unmistakable as she spread her legs out in invitation.  
In response Darien jumps off the bed and begins to take of his pants in a hurry. He stops realizing that he didn't have any protection with him.  
  
"Bunny I have no protection with me."  
"So?"  
"But if you get pregnant."  
"Darien, would you stop worrying about 'what ifs?' and make love to me?"  
'She's right.' He thought as he finished taking of his pants and positioned himself on top of her once more.  
He began to kiss her passionately and she responded with equal passion. He then moved to her long, slender neck. When he found her pulse he began to suck lightly as he rubbed his thumbs in a light circular motion over her nipples. He then moved his kisses lower to her right nipple and began to suck; soon that attention was shifted to her left side.  
Bunny moaned low in her throat and whimpered from the pleasure. She felt him lick he navel and knew where he was headed next. Her nails raked his back in anticipation. She knew her guess was on point when he felt his breath on the little triangle of blond curls between her legs. He stoked her most intimate area with her tongue. She let out a small scream and arched back her eyes closed tightly as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. His tongue began a stroking rhythm that she instinctively followed with her body.  
Darien realized that he could withstand no more of this sweet torture and positioned himself ready to enter her. 'I hope this doesn't hurt her too much.' He enters her swiftly so the barrier would be broken swiftly causing instead of prolonging the pain. He stops moving and waits till her body adjusts to this new change and until she is over the pain.  
Bunny's eyes fill with tears as he swiftly entered her and she dug her nails deeply into his back and bit on her bottom lip to keep the whimper of pain from escaping. She feared he may have damaged something inside her and that he might be too big for her. She soon began to relax.  
Darien felt her nails release their painful grip from his skin and realized that her pain was receding. He began to move slowly within her in a rhythm as old as time. He slowly pulled himself out, never completely, and then moved back in slowly filling her completely with his size.  
Bunny began to move instinctively against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and followed his rhythm with every stroke. With his hands gripping her hips tightly he helped guide her movements.  
They ravished each other thoroughly. Their pleasure kept escalating to unknown peeks. Bunny felt as if she would explode from the pleasure and just as she thought it couldn't get any better she exploded with her climax and screamed out his name. He held her scream in with a kiss as her climax released his own. He then kissed her hard so that his loud moan was muffled against her lips.  
They help each other sated and glowing in the aftermath. As they lay together in a comfortable silence, still joined in the most intimate of places, and caressed each other they didn't realize that they had a peeping tom.  
  
'That should be me in there instead.' Sailor Numa thought viciously. 'Soon it will be once I get Serenity out of the picture and me back in!'  
"Yes my dear." A mysterious voice speaks out from the dark to Numa. "You will soon have your price back once again."  
  
**** Same Saturday 11:00am *****  
Bunny awoke to find herself alone.  
"Awww. it was just a dream." She whispered sadly. But she saw the indent on the pillow next to her and a rose on her night table. She smiled and stretched out, in all naked glory, in content.  
She dressed quickly and headed down stairs.  
"Oh Bunny! You're awake. I thought you'd sleep a little more after the night you had."  
Bunny began to blush.  
"I was referring to the battle. But that too!" Ikuko looked at Bunny's shocked expression and broke out in the laughter she had been holding back.  
  
*BUNNY! COME TO headquarters immediately!*  
"What's up Luna?!"  
*JUST HURRY! YOU'LL SEE!*  
  
Bunny read into the arcade that Andrew had closed until they were done with their meeting and into the hidden door under the Sailor V game.  
She didn't need to ask any questions. Everything was explained the moment she entered and looked at the huge lunar computer screen.  
  
'Bunny Tsukino, Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity:  
I Sailor Numa challenge you to a duel. The duel shall take place at the park  
at 10:00pm. Perpare to feel all the pain you have cause me a millennia ago.  
Conisider this meeting round one in a long battle. You shall face my minion  
Hell Fire. Be prepared. You won't be as luck as you were with Metamorphosis.  
  
"I Accept her challenge." Bunny stated firmly.  
  
CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON!  
  
What say you? Comments? Flames? TELL ME?! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. Chapter 4 Fun at the Mall, Then Showdow...

Disclaimer: Come on now... you should know he drill by now. I really and truly do not own Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't be broke. I kid you not people I am broke. So unless you want the only thing I have to my name, which is about ten bucks at most, then there really is no point in suing me.  
  
Don't worry I won't forget about my sisters! ::huggles Tabby, Jess, India, Mindy, Val, and Kitty::  
  
Sorry for the REALLY long wait. I had a bit of writers block and blame school! My teachers seem to think that because it is my last year of High School then they are obligated to give us seniors a hard time and give us as much homework they possibly can. I put two painting projects, a poster board for my senior project, and so much more stuff on hold for a little bit so I could type this up. I am hoping this sacrifice will result in you guys feeling an obligation to leave a review. ::wink, wink:: No seriously. Review.  
  
ikiey- I am glad you love this story so much! Thank you for reviewing. darkness of death- I am happy you thought my story was worth reading a hundred times. I am sorry my updating took so long though... ^.~ Hopefully I won't keep you waiting too long for chapter 5. dragon huntress- I don't exactly know how to respond to "..." But I hope you meant that in a good way. Robin_Of_Loxley- Thank you! Here's an update! Momo- You don't know how happy it makes me that you loved my fic so much. Thank you from the top, bottom, and sides of my heart. *^_^* Mindy- I love ya too hun! Here's chapter 4 so you can stop jumping around. ^_^;; Shakira- I'm glad you love my story considering how good your own is! ^_^ And yes that was a very ugly smiley. Lol! Rena- Thank you for pointing out that huge error! If anyone else notices any big mistakes in my fic please notify me right away! Thank you Rena! If you'd go back to chapter one and see the mistake you pointed out is no more! And it's all thanks to you! ::huggles:: Tabby- ::gulps:: Don't hurt me... It's just that I do think my writing is terrible. I think I am capable of doing better. I don't think I like my writing style as it is right now. I must improve. ^_^ I am telling you when 4 is up considering that you're my editor. Tee hee! I'm glad you thought chapter 3 was so heart warming. Here's chapter 4 so you don't have to kidnap Kamui, Reika, or Mahou. (They probably wouldn't mind if Aunt Tabby took them anyways.) On second though ::thinks back to the messy kitchen as a result of one of Kamui's 'experiments':: TAKE THEM! YOUR WELCOME TO THEM! ^.~ Gillie- thank you! I'm sure it's nothing compared to your fic though. ^_^ Emily- yup you do live down the street. -__-;; he he he... Lol. I'm glad your taking Rini not being in this fic soooo..... positively? ^^;; Lisa4- Thanks. I took some ideas for my plotline from the many different fics I thought were fantasic. Including yours! ^_^ celina- I'm glad you think this is so great! I will defiantly continue with it! ^_^ YAY! Sailor Moon Fan- Yup I'm continuing this fic. I'm glad you like it so much.  
  
For those who skipped chapter 3 because of the hentai scence here is a brief summary of it- Darien takes Bunny home to her frantic mother. She lets him stay. Sammy isn't home and neither is Bunny's father. Ikuko tells Darien how she's jealous of Queen Serenity cause she shares the mother's place in Bunny's heart. She leaves Darien and the unconscious Bunny alone. During the night Bunny wakes up from a nightmare. Her and Darien d have sex for the first time together (Bunny's first time ever). Bunny wakes up, finds Darien gone, but then gets a call from Luna saying to meet at Headquarters (Under the Sailor V game in the Arcade) and Bunny sees a message for her saying:   
'Bunny Tsukino, Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity:  
  
I Sailor Numa challenge you to a duel. The duel shall take place at the park  
  
at 10:00pm. Perpare to feel all the pain you have cause me a millennia ago.  
  
Conisider this meeting round one in a long battle. You shall face my minion  
  
Hell Fire. Be prepared. You won't be as luck as you were with Metamorphosis.  
  
Okay! Enough blabbering! On with the fic!  
  
THE MISLEAD GUEST By: Sakura  
  
Chapter Four- Fun at the Mall, Then Showdown at the Park  
  
"Anyone up for a trip to the mall? I promised Nabiki that I'd go with her." Bunny asked the astonished looking senshi cheerfully. "You want to go to the mall still?! Even though you know a senshi we know nothing of is out to kill you?!" "Calm down Luna. It's not as if we can do anything about it till 10:00 today. We might as well have fun till then. Plus I have the day all planned out with Nabiki." "I guess Bunny's right. Let's have fun for now." "I'm with Mina and Bunny. Plus there's bound to be TONS of hot guys!" Lita winked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I think I'd like to give my sacred fire another try then head out to the mall too." "Oh Rei. You too?" Luna asked despairingly. "Ami! I trust you have some sense in you and aren't planning to go to the mall." "Hmmm... well I've analyzed the data from the two previous battles and haven't come up with anything that may be helpful. So I guess I might as well go along. There's a new book I want to get from the book store." "Well not exactly what I had in mind Ami. But I'm glad your coming. I'm gonna call mom and tell her I'll be at the mall then I should call Nabiki and tell her to wait for us to pick her up." "Can't she just meet us there?" Lita inquired. "Nope. She doesn't have a car... and" Bunny began thinking up excuses. "And besides, I'd promised to pick her up. Now freshen up girls. We leave in twenty."  
  
***** "Were do we go first guys?" Bunny asked her wallet begging to be emptied out on all the great finds the mall was bound to have. "How about the book store?" "Later Ami. How about we go check out some clothe stores. I some new outfits for the dates I'll be going on." Mina said excitedly. "Sure! Clothes first! Then SHOES!" Lita cheered. "Sounds like fun! What do you think Nabiki?" Bunny asked. "Um... whatever you guys want to do is fine with me." "Awww. Come on don't be like that! What do you really want to do? "Well... actually I think looking for clothes is a great idea. After that we could shop for shoes to go with our new clothes. Then the book store for Ami and Bunny could stock up on new comics." At this the group laughed much to Bunny's expense. "Then there is this really cool place that sells all these really cool things. Trinkets, candles, and stuff like that." "Sounds like a good plan to me." Rei voiced. At this Nabiki began to blush. "A GREAT PLAN! Let's get started! We have till six and time flies at the mall." "Why do we have till six?" Lita asked. "Well I have something else to do today." Bunny said as she sent Nabiki a pointed look. Nabiki gave a tiny nod saying that she understood. "Is it anything to do with Darien?" Mina asked suggestively. "None of your business Mina." Bunny sent her a stern look. "Fine be like that." Mina pouted.  
  
They went to many different stores. Mina bought enough clothes to supply her years worth of dates. Lita couldn't really find much that fit her tall frame but managed to find a few things. Rei didn't really want any new clothes but couldn't resist the red mini skirt and black top that seemed to beckon to her. Bunny bought a few skirts, pants, and tops to go with them. Nabiki was hesitant to even get anything. She took Bunny to the side and told her she didn't really want to get anything and that she didn't even want the guys to notice her at all. Bunny was understanding but firm when she told Nabiki that she couldn't hide from the world behind her clothes and helped her pick out new jeans and shirts to go with them. "Besides they're easy to move in so you can defend yourself easily enough in them." Bunny whispered as she handed Nabiki another pair of jeans and a knee length skirt. They then headed to the shoe stores for shoes to go with their outfits. Mina got killer stiletto heals to go with every outfit. Lita found a pair of sneakers, and some pumps she liked. Rei got black strapped sandals with a red flower on each. Bunny bought a combination of different shoes. Nabiki just bought a new pair of white sneakers to go with her clothes.  
  
"Wow..." All five girls exclaimed as they entered the store Nabiki had told them about. They had just left the book store. Ami with her educational books, Rei with her books on supernatural phenomena's, Bunny had her comics, Nabiki got the latest mystery novel in a series she was reading, and the huge pile of romance novels were for Lita and Mina. "What's this place called?" Bunny asked in wonder as she saw a glass figure of a man and woman walking with a young child." "Yea it's pretty cool!" Mina said as she held up a small pair of dream catcher earrings. "It's called Artisans and it's new." Nabiki said. "Ohhh. That's why I hadn't seen it before. I could've sworn I'd been to every store in the mall." Bunny checked her watch. "Hey guys it's 5:30. It's time for us to get going. I gotta be somewhere by six. Do you guys want me to drop you off at the temple, at the arcade or at your houses?" "Well you can drop me off at home. I want to start reading these new books I bought and some other things." Ami answered. "I wanna go to the arcade for a few games." "Whatever Lita. You just want to ogle Andrew the whole time. But I'll go with you so I can ogle too." Rei rolled her eyes. "Drop me off at the temple. I want to get to my sacred fire." "Alrighty. Let's go."  
  
"Bye!" Lita and Mina both called out before disappearing into the arcade. "There. They were the last ones. Now why don't we head to a secluded part of the park where you can begin your training." "I really appreciate what your doing for me Bunny." "No problem Nabiki. Don't even mention it." "That area right there looks secluded enough." Nabiki pointed to a clearing surrounded by trees as they were walking through the park. Could that be the spot this Numa wants me to fight her at? Bunny thought to herself. "Your right Nabiki. It looks like an excellent spot." As they reached the center of the clearing the stood pacing each other. "Let's get started." Bunny said then began instructing Nabiki is the ways of self defense. "You can't always rely on defense alone though. Sometimes you need to go on the offensive." Bunny explained as she taught Nabiki a series of punches and kicks. Nabiki picked everything Bunny taught her up fast and excelled. "You're a natural." Bunny exclaimed as she barely dodged a kick Nabiki aimed at her stomach. As they took a break Bunny checked her watch. "It's 8:00. I think we can call it a day. Should we keep this a routine Saturday thing?" "Oh yes! I had fun!" "I'm glad. But remember this Nabiki: sometimes the only option is to run. You can't always handle every situation." "Okay I'll remember that. Thank you Bunny." "Like I said earlier no problem. Let's go get a bite to eat then I'll take you home."  
  
*****  
"Mom I'm home! I'm just gonna go take a however then I have to head out for a while."  
"You've been gone all day. What can you possibly have to do now."  
"I have something to do at ten." Bunny called down before disappearing into the bathroom.  
"That girl..." Ikuko mumbled to herself.  
  
*****  
"Bunny! Over here." Darien called out as he walked out of line of trees.  
"We're here too. We've been waiting." Luna said as she stood in front the group of inner senshi.  
"I hope you didn't think we wouldn't show up if our dear princess was in danger." Neptune called out as her and the rest of the outer senshi walked into the clearing.  
"I'm glad you guys are here. But you must allow me to fight this battle on my own." She took a turn looking each of them in the eyes as she said this, her gaze lingering on Darien a bit longer than the rest.  
"If there is the slightest chance that you may die then no matter what you say I will step in." Uranus declared as the others nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Ahhhh. Are you saying your farewells then Serenity?" A voice called out from the shadows.  
"Coward! Show yourself!" Jupiter screamed angrily.  
"I have no quarrel with you or the other senshi. My only quarrel is with Serenity. She will pay. She will suffer dearly before she dies."  
"What the hell did she ever do to you?!" Tuxedo Mask called out with fury behing each word.  
"Ah my dear Endymion and fellow scouts, I will free you of her lies soon enough. Serenity! I do hope you do not die tonight. I would like the chance to kill you with my bare hands. If you do die tonight then you will have proved to be unworthy of my time and effort. HELL FIRE!"  
"Yes my master?" a giant flame appeared before them. The flame seemed to shape itself into the form of a woman.  
"Destroy Sailor Moon!" She cried then a maniac like laugh escaped her lips. "To ensure that none of your interfere my friends, I've surround Hell Fire and Serenity with in impenetrable shield. You can however watch Serenity struggle for her life. It's bound to be entertaining."  
"YOU BITCH!" Mars screeched as she charged towards the shadow enshrouded senshi.  
"Well I think that's my cue to go. I shall watch from a safer distance." Numa called just before she evaporated into thin air.  
"I... can't....get...through!" Tuxedo Mask yelled as he pounded on the invisible barrier.  
"Well now that I don't have to fear being ganged up on shall we?" Hell Fire said smugly. Her flames grew taller, brighter, and much more deadly looking.  
She shot out a jet of fire like a flame thrower with her right hand while her left shot out fire ball after fireball.  
Sailor Moon dodge the main flow of fire and the fire balls sent her way but didn't realized that the fireballs she had just dodge were heading her way once more. All five fireballs hit her back simultaneously.  
Bunny gave a pained moan as she fell forward panting.  
The stream of fire then transformed into a whip of fire and lashed out across Bunny's already badly burned back.  
Bunny was on her hands and knees staring at the ground trying to focus on not letting a sound come out of her to give the enemy satisfaction as lash after lash came crashing down onto her back. On particularly vicious one had managed to snake its way around her waist leaving a bloody and singed welt just below her right breast.  
Darien and the senshi watched in horror each sending attacks at the barrier trying to destroy it and reach their beloved princess.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Darien yelled with all his might as her saw Hell fire transform her whip into an ax that was headed straight for Sailor Moon's exposed neck.  
A part of Darien's desperate cry reached Bunny's heart and she a silver glow surrounded her and expanded growing brighter as it engulfed Hell Fire.  
The senshi and Darien shielded their eyes blinded by the intense light. He barrier that was stopping them from helping Bunny shattered and the light slowly faded. Just then they saw the crumpled form of Bunny apparently unconscious with Hell Fire nowhere to be found. They all ran towards her Darien pulling her into his arms.  
"What happened to the monster?" Saturn whispered in awe.  
"I can't find any trace of it anywhere." Ami declared as she analyzed the area with her computer.  
"Good riddance..." Bunny whispered weakly.  
"I'm really getting tired of healing you." Darien said to her in a gruff voice. "I want you to stop getting hurt this instant."  
"Yes sir." She chuckled softly. "Now can you just heal me?"  
"Yes milady." He grumbled. "Still telling me what to do even when she can hardly talk..." He finished healing her them pulled her into a tight embrace. "You scared me today. I kept thinking that I am unable to live without you and if you were to die so would I. You and I are in this together you hear? So don't you dare try leaving me!" he whispered harshly into her hair as he kept caressing her back.  
The senshi watched the scene before them with tears in their eyes.  
  
Somewhere far away a flute of red wine crashed into a wall.  
"Damn her! Look at her all over MY Endymion! Ohhhh you will suffer dearly before you die my princess. It matters not that you are learning to harness the power of the royal family. I will find a way to destroy you."  
"Be patient my dear. Soon you will get your revenge. Stab the heiress to the Silver Millennium Throne with this knife," a cold voice echoed through a dark void as a knife appeared in Numa's hands "and all her power will be sucked inside along with her life force. It is an excruciating process and there is no hope for survival."  
"Excellent! Thank you my liege!"  
  
Okay sorry if this wasn't that good of a chapter but as I said I have a tiny, well a big actually, case of writer's block. Comments? Criticism? Make it constructive you blood thirst savages! ^.~ Please!!!! ::gets down and hands and knees:: Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 5 coming soon! (Hopefully!) ^.~;; 


End file.
